beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 1- The Domz Attack (Tutorial)
Once you start, a cut-scene starts with Fehn Digler presenting HTV News, and a speech by General Kehck, soon after we see Jade meditating with Fehn, just before a DomZ attack. Jade attempts to put the energy shield up, but is informed that the electcial supply has been blocked due to lack of units in her Optima account. Jade then yells at the kids to run inside, but the DomZ grab and encage them. Now you fight. Fight the DomZ using the controls your console/PC tells you to, after they have all been dispatched a cutscene will start again, Jade is dragged down to a cavern beneath the lighthouse, where she is met by a DomZ similar to a Spirit Eater, but with a stalk connecting him to the ground (possibly how spirit eaters are born). The DomZ imparts visions of a power in the palms of a four armed figure into Jade, and calls out to her, and something called 'Shauni', which makes her pass out. However, she wakes up to the sound of Pey'j coming to the rescue, Pey'j jumps out from a Lighthouse window and down into the cavern, he then throws Jade her Dai-Jo stick, and the fight begins again. Use the controls of the console/pc, charge attack your way out of the DomZ trap, and attack the DomZ pearl (or its eye) after the DomZ rests on the ground, after it rises back up it will send waves of DomZ Sarcophagus and try to attack you from the ground with spikes, after these have been defeated it will shoot a laser at you via its pearl, dodge this and charge attack again to once again bring it down, attack its pearl. Rince and repeat until a cut-scene activates, the stalk of the DomZ incinerates and it then falls to the ground, waving its 'arms' around frantically like a spider before it ceases, it then incinerates itself in a violent explosion, leaving only it's pearl behind, which purifies itself from a corrupt green colour into a deep sea blue shade. Pick up the levitating pearl, which starts a cut-scene, where an Alpha Section has 'come to the rescue', step into the anti-grav elevevator, where you see an entire group of Alpha Sections, joined by Fehn Digler, who claims to the people of Hillys that the Alpha Sections arrive just in the nick of time and attempts to interview Jade, however Pey'j interrupts exclaiming that the Alpha Sections are not what he would call 'faster than a speeding bullet' and 'next time there will be nothing left here to save'. Fehn and the Alpha Sections leave, having wrapped up their report. Jade thanks Pey'j and then passes out, Pey'J and the kids carry her into the lounge after giving her a serum. Jade is saddened that they have no power, however Secundo soon arrives from her 'S.A.C.' to inform her that the Governer of Hillys is paying for pictures of the species of Hillys. Jade then finds and picks up her camera, now, use the controls of your console/PC to take a picture of the Beetle. You now have multiple options of species to take pictures of; you can take a picture of one of the Homo Sapiens, Woof the Dog, one of the Goat Humanoids, a Fly behind the barrel in the kitchet, one of the Vorax outside, and a couple more, however usually one or two of these are enough to get enough units to get the power back on, and activate the next cut-scene, which shows Pey'J activating the shield to kill and scatter to Vorax, and then tells Jade she has another report mission for her freelance 'Jade Reporting & Co'. Make your way to through the garden and into the hangar, following the Mdisk messenger bot, go through the hanger and into Pey'j's Workshop. You will see Pey'j attempting to fix the Decoder player, go pick up the Mdisk and play it in the Decoder, the disk contains information for a mission, commissioned by a 'Mr. De Castellac', the unnamed representaive explains that Jade should meet him at 'Black Isle'. After you have finished, Pey'j acts oddly protective and alarmed, but agrees to let Jade go only if Pey'j comes along too. Go down the dock in the hangar and push the battery engine towards the conductor crane, Pey'j will come running to help too when you start pushing. The power will run through the conductor, into the Hovercraft and kick-start it, jump in, with Pey'j not far behind, and make your way out of the hangar and into Hillys. After making your way into Hillys look for Mammago Garage using your compass, try to make your way in that direction, however the hovercraft breaks down, but fortunately a hover tow truck bearing Ethiopian colours comes your way, its Jamaican Rhino driver singing the Mammago Garage song, he 'generously' gives us a lift back to the garage to fix our craft (for a price of course, those crafty crooks). After arriving go purchase the speedcraft motor with 1 pearl, now get back in your fixed hovercraft and head outside. Suddenely a DomZ Serpent will attack and the city will be on lockdown, follow the DomZ around in your hovercraft, dodging his mines and making sure not to shoot pedestrians, shoot at him when you can, destroying each segment, all the way up to his head, when he has been destroyed he will drop his pearl into the water, go pick it up and make your way to Black Isle. You will have to go through the Main Canal since the direct route is blocked by an Alpha Section Surveillance Drone. When you are in the south end of Hillys use your compass to find and enter Black Isle. Category:Beyond Good & Evil Category:Guides